


Франсуа

by noldolatte



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Developing Relationship, Getting Back Together, M/M, Single Parent Napoléon Bonaparte, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noldolatte/pseuds/noldolatte
Summary: Сахарное модерн!AU с ООС и полным отсутствием обоснуя. Наполеон Бонапарт - отец-одиночка лет под сорок, который:а) пашет на работе;б) обожает своего сына;в) совсем не ожидает спустя тысячу лет получить в лицо напоминание об университетской любви.Классика ромкома: случайные встречи, плохо шутящие друзья и несносные родственники.
Relationships: Aleksander I Pavlovich | Alexander I of Russia/Napoléon I de France | Napoléon Bonaparte
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Франсуа

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на Весеннюю Разминку аж в 2014 году, переписывать или выправлять все косяки я не стала, пусть лежит памятником прошлой мне :)
> 
> Наполеон в некоторых местах не самый приятный человек, но что поделать.
> 
> пробегают на фоне: Ней/Веллингтон, Мюрат/Каролина, Елизавета Алексеевна/Алексей Охотников

Большинство почему-то охает, стоит им услышать: «Я отец-одиночка». То ли считают, что мужчины не в состоянии справиться с маленькими детьми, то ли в сознании масс женщина никогда не бросит своего ребёнка, то ли ещё что. Наполеону нет до большинства никакого дела — и проблем с воспитанием нет тоже. Ну, не считая того факта, что Франсуа (строго говоря, первое имя его сына — Наполеон, но называть его так лишь отцовская привилегия; Франсуа для всех остальных — не путаться) в порыве вдохновения два часа назад разлил баночку слишком сильно развёденной зелёной гуаши на чертёж. Ещё одно доказательство того, что приносить работу домой — плохая примета.

Никто не сможет переубедить Наполеона в том, что его ребёнок — самый лучший на свете.

Общение с бывшей женой второй год подряд сводится к тому, чтобы убедить её позвонить сыну и поздравить его с днём рождения. Пока получается, и Франсуа очень радуется этим звонкам, спрашивая после них, когда вернётся мама, гораздо чаще. Наполеон каждый раз не знает, что ответить: и он, и сама Мария-Луиза прекрасно понимают, что она никогда не вернётся из своей Италии. Впрочем, три года — неплохой срок для «залётного» брака; за это время Мария-Луиза успела внушить Франсуа привычку отзываться на «Франц» — дань её родне и то, что Наполеон, убеждённо ненавидя всё отдающее немецким, пытается искоренить.

Никаких сожалений по поводу фактического бегства жены он не испытывает и дружный возглас Мюрата и Ланна «Да и чёрт с ней!» при новости о разводе помнит отлично. Но то, что Франсуа скучает по матери, всё-таки очень плохо.

Периодически оба Бонапарта приходят в гости к Жозефине, старой знакомой Наполеона. С тех пор, как её дети стали жить отдельно, Жозефина периодически устраивала тихие вечера одинокой вдовы — что на неё обычную было совсем не похоже. Франсуа, пользуясь правами любимчика, обычно гоняется за какой-нибудь из двух кошек: не везёт почти всегда белой и гладкошёрстной Мари. Наполеон, глядя на это, по словам Жозефины, безобразие, только смеётся и иногда журит сына для проформы.

Стоит им в один из этих визитов попрощаться, выйти на улицу — Наполеон застёгивает куртку сына на все пуговицы, погода ветреная — и пройти десяток метров, как Франсуа тут же спрашивает, смотря на Наполеона снизу вверх с крайней заинтересованностью на лице:

— Пап?..

— Да?

— Ты как считаешь: она красивая?

— Кто? — сперва Наполеон не может понять, о ком речь, затем догадывается и ждёт ответа.

— Же...Заж... — маленький Бонапарт хмурится, стараясь вспомнить правильный порядок букв, даже останавливается посреди тротуара, но почти сразу осознаёт, что это бесполезно, и топает правой ногой от досады. Правда, через мгновение выражение детского лица проясняется — выход найден, — Фина. Ты считаешь, что она красивая?

— А ты?

— Красивая. А мадам Летелье меньше лет, чем ей? Ничего, всё равно красивая, — Франсуа замолкает, задумываясь о чём-то. Они возобновляют путь, и тишина продолжается мгновений десять, — но мама лучше.

— Когда я ещё не был знаком с твоей мамой, Жозефина была ещё красивее, — Наполеон чуть улыбается короткому воспоминанию, — самой красивой из моих знакомых. Я просил её выйти за меня замуж. Несколько раз. Она никак не соглашалась: я был слишком молодым, слишком бедным и слишком глупо выглядящим. Так и не согласилась.

— И хорошо, — заключает Франсуа, пиная попавшийся на пути камешек, — тогда бы ты жил с ней и не женился на маме. 

— Допустить, чтобы тебя не было? Нет уж! — Наполеон треплет сына по волосам, не отпуская его руки: мало ли.

Когда они приходят к Жозефине в следующий раз, Франсуа виснет у неё на шее со словами: «Спасибо, тётя Фина, что я из-за вас есть!» — по-детски нескладными, но искренними словами, — и Наполеон неохотно ощущает, как краснеет.

***

В августе детям не нужно ходить в детский сад, поэтому Франсуа всецело остаётся на отцовском попечении, и Наполеон вот уже второй год подстраивает свой отпуск под это время — пусть ребёнок целый месяц не видит усталых отцовских глаз.

Они сидят в каком-то кафе часа с полтора (вынужденно!): на улице страшный дождь, один заботливый отец и не подумал взять с собой зонтик, а брать такси абсолютно неинтересно. Франсуа болтает ногами, не достающими до пола, и позволяет — не иначе — кормить себя шоколадным мороженым. Наполеон поднимает голову и глядит на часы, висящие на стене (не то чтобы ему очень не хотелось здесь сидеть, но когда-нибудь же этот дождь должен закончиться), обводит взглядом зал, не забывая протягивать сыну ложку — и видит около дверей подозрительно знакомое лицо.

Очень знакомое. 

Которое, кажется, тоже без зонта. 

Франсуа оборачивается, желая посмотреть, что показалось отцу таким интересным, но не замечает ничего необычного. Люди как люди.  
Александр, оглядывающийся в поисках свободного места, их пока не видит.

Вскоре (через пять минут? десять? двадцать?) одна из официанток — смешная, улыбающаяся, похожая на Одри Хепберн — передаёт Наполеону небольшой листок бумаги: ровно выведенное «Бонапарт?» на белом клетчатом фоне.

— Вам просили перед... — она не успевает договорить, как Наполеон перебивает её.

— Неважно, — говорит он и отвлекается, чтобы дать сыну ещё ложку мороженого, которого в вазочке всё меньше, — у вас ручка есть? Карандаш, чем вы здесь заказы записываете?

Официантка, возможно, и удивляется, но не подаёт виду — а может, и правда не удивляется.

— Да, конечно, — она протягивает Наполеону ручку. Тот переворачивает листок обратной стороной и скачущим почерком пишет: «Романов?». Затем, призадумываясь, зачёркивает знак вопроса, оставляя только точку. К Александру Наполеон сидит спиной и потому не может видеть, как официантка-Одри относит листок обратно.

Франсуа теребит отца за рукав: задумавшиеся взрослые — самые скучные люди на свете. Особенно родители.

До слуха Наполеона доносятся размеренные шаги. Через пару секунд приходится встать, чтобы пожать Александру руку. Приветствие выходит скомканным, а Александр вдобавок, похоже, смущён неожиданностью встречи; впрочем, думает Наполеон и мысленно хмыкает, кто его разберёт. Не хотел — не подходил бы.

Может, им найдётся, о чём поговорить. 

Наполеон приглашает Александра присоединиться к ним с сыном и, не давая образоваться паузе, сразу говорит:

— Разреши, кстати, представить тебе моего сына, — в голосе его звучит не прикрытая ничем гордость. Он не успевает продолжить, как возмущённый возглас: «Эй! Я сам!» тут же прерывает его. Взрослые ведь сами знакомятся друг с другом, правда?

Франсуа соскакивает со стула и важно говорит, протягивая правую руку:

— Меня зовут Франсуа, то есть, у меня четыре имени, но это самое частое, чтобы не путаться. Папа обычно зовёт меня Наполеоном, а мама — Францем, вот!

— Рад знакомству, — Александр наклоняется и пожимает протянутую ладонь с серьёзным видом. Чтобы завершить обмен любезностями, он подносит вторую руку к груди и кивает, не выдерживая, улыбаясь, — Александр. Мы с твоим отцом учились вместе. 

Франсуа садится обратно на свой стул, внимательно разглядывая Александра, который занимает место рядом с ним и тут же получает от официантки — другой, не Одри — заказанную чашку чая.

— Вы тоже на работе всё время пишете много-много-много цифр и рисуете по линейке?

— Слава богу, нет!

Франсуа смеётся заразительно, как все дети.

Александр, на чьей голове подозрительно меньше волос, уже не такой тонкий и звонкий, как во времена студенчества, но всё ещё хорош — как наверняка будет и в сорок, и в пятьдесят пять, и в семьдесят. Он отмечает, что Франсуа очень похож на отца, и не спрашивает ни про работу, ни про пресловутую личную жизнь, будто чувствует, хотя скорее знает, что Наполеону совершенно не хочется отвечать на это. Он рассказывает Франсуа, который незаметно пинает его правой ногой, о том, как красив его родной ненаглядный Петербург, без конца улыбается и активно жестикулирует, иногда задевая свою чашку. Франсуа внимательно слушает, уничтожая остатки мороженого, и в какой-то момент даже перестаёт болтать ногами. 

Александр по-прежнему умеет нравиться.

Дождь закончился ещё тогда, когда Наполеон зачёркивал вопросительный знак.

Они прощаются где-то минут через сорок: на улицу выходят вместе, Александр жмёт Наполеону руку и намеревается потрепать Франсуа по голове, но хмурый взгляд последнего говорит сам за себя — что ему, три года, в самом деле. Пара обычных слов, которыми на прощание перекидываются знакомые, чтобы снова никогда не увидеться, и эта ужасно неловкая встреча заканчивается. Добрую половину дороги до дома Франсуа забрасывает отца вопросами, почему у «мсье Александра» не такая же работа, раз они учились вместе, как давно они знакомы и знает ли он маму. Наполеон терпеливо рассказывает про разные факультеты, про помощь с математикой (о своих проблемах с иностранными языками он не упоминает) и про то, как он приносил Александру, который выторговал возможность просидеть две ночи в библиотеке, кофе в четыре часа утра. Ещё Наполеон вспоминает, как после защиты диплома Александр с совершенно счастливым лицом виснет у него на шее — замечательный контраст с выражением лица стоявшей рядом той немецкой дурочки Луизы, что пришла поддержать и поздравить на правах лучшей подруги. Об этом он, правда, Франсуа не рассказывает.

Во время ужина Франсуа с задумчивым выражением лица сообщает Наполеону, что «мсье Александр» ему нравится. Наполеон улыбается, гладит сына по голове и ничего не говорит. Подобные встречи он всё-таки терпеть не может: ненужные, бессмысленные, заставляющие неуютно себя чувствовать и отгонять ненужные воспоминания.

Правда, заявку в друзья от Александра на фейсбуке, которую тот отправляет ровно через неделю, Наполеон принимает. Почему бы и нет.

Проходит ещё несколько дней. Удивительно: ни одного звонка с работы за две недели отпуска — вообще ни одной вести, если не считать короткое «всё отлично, шеф» от Даву. Отличный контраст с прошлым годом, когда Наполеон окончательно убедился, что во всём отделе обращаться даже с калькулятором умеет только он сам. 

Исправляются, наверное. Есть большие шансы после отпуска заняться чем-то новым, а не разгребать чужие просчёты да срывать голос в первые четыре дня.

Не происходит никаких экстраординарных событий: Франсуа ничего не разбивает в квартире, евро не обваливается, Мария-Луиза не звонит своему сыну. Погода вот по-прежнему мерзкая — пронизывающий ветер и мелкий, противный дождь вряд ли подходят для хоть и позднего, но всё же лета. Выходить на улицу можно, но после первого же пройденного квартала захватывает безудержная тоска — серое небо и серые лица вокруг; поэтому Наполеон с Франсуа развлекаются домашними средствами: рисуют, мастерят, играют в безумные игры — короче говоря, нисколько не скучают.

Наполеон вынужден констатировать, что Франсуа рисует лучше него.

О встрече с Александром он вспоминает только тогда, когда вечером видит его онлайн на фейсбуке — и чувствует острую потребность обсудить с кем-нибудь, что Александр делает в Париже и какого чёрта им нужно было непременно столкнуться.

В конце концов, это действительно новость — ей следует поделиться; жаль только, что придётся ограничиться соцсетями. Онлайн только Ней, и это не самый плохой вариант — лучше, чем какой-нибудь Мюрат. Можно, конечно, поговорить с Полиной, но тогда это точно бы выглядело как сеанс психотерапии.

Звонить Наполеон не рискует — у него громкий голос и спящий за стеной ребёнок, — а по-настоящему они с Неем видятся совсем редко. Ней со своим носатым сидит где-то у англичан — Уэлсли придвинулся к политике, и из этого, может быть, даже выходит толк. Приходится признать, что этот ирландец не настолько безнадёжен.

Наполеон прислушивается — в квартире тишина, значит, Франсуа всё-таки заснул — и печатает, пренебрегая приветствиями, вопросами о делах и заглавными буквами:

«представь, Романова встретил на прошлой неделе»

Ней не спешит отвечать. Наполеон идёт на кухню сделать себе чаю, нечаянно гремит посудой и сразу замирает: тихо. Не разбудил, значит. Ложная тревога — но лучше так, чем не услышать вовремя. Он возвращается в комнату: Ней только сейчас печатает ответ.

«романов? он же вроде в своем петербурге сидит»

«сам удивился. не сидит, как оказалось»

Наполеон отпивает из кружки и морщится: обжёг язык. Чай ужасно горячий. И как кому-то удаётся такой пить — хотя его мать прекрасно справляется, называя всё, что не кипяток, помоями.

«и как он?»

«лысеет», — он, почти видит, как смеётся Ней и как Уэлсли поднимает голову с дивана, уставившись с этим своим вопросительным выражением на лице, даже не пытаясь утруждать себя говорить что-то.

«только не говори, что именно это помешало тебе броситься к нему на шею и заплакать»

Несмотря на то, что Нею пару лет назад стукнуло тридцать пять, временами он разговаривает, как упражняющийся в остроумии школьник.

«не смешно. привет ирландцу!»

Наполеон хмыкает и закрывает фейсбук, не дожидаясь ответа: он точно знает, что про ирландца-то Ней наверняка передаст.

«Спокойной ночи, итальянец!» — присылает Уэлсли с аккаунта Нея.

Кто бы мог подумать, что у этих двоих будет такая идиллия: на последнем курсе Наполеон поспорил с Неем, что тот разбежится со своим носатым в первые полгода после выпуска. Пожалуй, это были самые бездарно потраченные двадцать евро в его, Наполеоновой, жизни.

Пятнадцатого числа Франсуа твёрдо намеревается проснуться раньше отца и поздравить того с днём рождения. Обречённая на провал затея: вряд ли кто-то спит по утрам меньше Наполеона; и Франсуа даже дуется — минуты полторы, пока звонко не засмеётся и не побежит босыми ногами по коридору.

Он, конечно, иногда вредный ребёнок, но самый замечательный.

Наполеон всегда берёт отпуск именно в августе по двум причинам. Первая — не с кем оставить Франсуа, вторая — не хочет проставляться на работе в день рождения. В принципе, при желании можно было бы отправить сына к матери (не его, а самого Наполеона: Летиция обожает внука), но вторая причина перевешивает. 

Погода на улице совершенно невозможная: на дворе, в конце концов, не ноябрь для такого ужаса. Наполеон решительно отказывается выводить Франсуа наружу: кто-то из них двоих неминуемо заболеет, и неважно, кто именно: это в любом случае будет проблематично. Хотя Наполеон, конечно, выбрал бы болезнь для себя.

Первым делом звонит мать: стандартные пожелания счастья-здоровья-успехов на работе, и Наполеон терпеливо слушает, наблюдая за прорывающим в манной каше туннель Франсуа. Затем он требует телефон себе — с бабушкой они разговаривают нечасто — и следующие пять минут что-то рассказывает, что-то спрашивает и постоянно смеётся. 

Туннели позабыты, воткнутая вертикально ложка уже через несколько секунд падает в кашу. 

После обеда Наполеон укладывает сына спать: укладывает чуть ли не с боем, Франсуа вскакивает с постели и вообще всячески протестует: днём спят только маленькие. Наполеон вспоминает себя в университете, когда после первой сессии проспал сутки без перерыва, и с показной сердитостью качает головой.

Интересно, как в детском саду тамошним воспитателям удаётся заставить детей вообще лечь в кровати.

Франсуа наконец устаёт и всё-таки засыпает, и у Наполеона есть немного времени, чтобы заняться своими делами: прошлым вечером звонил Коленкур и просил разобраться с очередным проектом — опять где-то намудрили в его отсутствие, и вникать в дело придётся с нуля. Времени это занимает немало, а тут ещё приходится стирать одинаковые поздравления на фейсбуке и иногда отвечать на звонки.

Вот как сейчас, например.

Динамик заливается одной из стандартных мелодий — звенит громко, придётся ответить. На экране высвечивается «Иоахим», и Наполеон хмыкает: сейчас его вполне может обдать посыпавшимися из телефона блестками, потому что это же Мюрат, от Мюрата можно ожидать всего.

— С днём рождения, старик! — весело выкрикивает тот. Из трубки параллельно доносится шум машин и несильные завывания ветра.

— До помещения подождать никак не мог?

— Я и так весь день тянул, — отвечает Мюрат невозмутимо, а затем продолжает с ужасно пафосной интонацией, — тебе уже тридцать семь! Ужасно. Старый хрыч ты, Бонапарт.

— Ты старше, — напоминает ему Наполеон и почти наслаждается молчанием в ответ.

— Ненамного! — выпаливает наконец с интонацией победителя Мюрат. Из трубки доносится звук захлопывающейся с жутким грохотом двери, и Иоахим торопливо добавляет, — короче, поздравляю ещё раз от себя, от Каро, у неё денег на балансе нет просто, и мелких, тут в подъезде связь почти всегда отрубается, рад был погов... А, нет, стой! Подожди секунду.

Наполеон начинает немного злиться: всё-таки слушать трескотню Мюрата и заниматься чем-то полезным одновременно — дело не из самых лёгких.

— Вспомнил, — тем временем продолжает последний, — я же не просто на словах поздравить хотел. Недавно видел видео одно —

— Иоахим, — сразу же перебивает его Наполеон, — никаких идиотских клипов. Ещё не хватало запомнить очередную попсовую ерунду и напевать всё время. 

В трубке раздаётся обиженное сопение.

— Я и забыл, что ты самый скучный человек на земле, — отвечает Мюрат.

— Ты всё ещё стоишь в подъезде?

— Ну для тебя же. Так, всё, ладно, я пошёл, рад был тебя услышать!

Наполеон слышит в трубке звук раскрывающихся дверей лифта и отключается. Проходить по ссылкам, которые присылает Мюрат — дело опасное. Тот ведь точно бы отправил что-нибудь поехавшее и не желающее выходить из головы.

Наполеон хорошо помнит, как Полина, насмотревшись вместо дописывания диплома диких видео на ютубе, два месяца надоедала ему ужасно приставучей песней о каких-то гитарах и ягуарах. 

Кстати, Александр его поздравляет тоже: спасибо, хоть не стал присылать никаких ужасных открыток, как Полина — впрочем, вряд ли она это серьёзно. Александр пишет лаконичное: «С днём рождения!», и в этот момент Наполеон почему-то чувствует желание завязать разговор. В конце концов, они учились вместе, спали вместе, жили вместе — почему бы не расспросить друг друга о жизни.

«Спасибо, — пишет он, одновременно с этим размышляя, куда именно вывернуть разговор, — мне тут стало интересно: ты всё ещё в Париже?»

Вряд ли, думает про себя Наполеон, глядя на высвечивающийся значок набора сообщения: Александр ещё и онлайн, а вот уж хорошо это или плохо, чёрт знает.

«Нет, уже четыре дня как нет», — учитывая, что с момента их встречи прошло раза в три больше, он явно не был в городе проездом.

«Командировка?»

«Не дай Бог! Нет, ничего подобного. Отпуск»

Наполеон косится на время в углу монитора — Франсуа должен спать ещё минимум час, хотя на деле всегда выходит меньше — и решает прекращать ненужный обмен ненужными словами. Ему действительно интересно, чем Александр жил в своём Петербурге эти годы.

«Так уж получилось, что в нашу последнюю встречу твоим вниманием завладел мой сын, — слова, пожалуй, выглядят немного странновато, но сойдёт, — теперь, если не возражаешь, очередь моя. Мы, в конце концов, учились в одном университете и не виделись кучу времени: мне очень хочется знать, как складывается твоя жизнь и не загнил ли ты так же, как половина моих однокурсников.»

Проходит минут десять, прежде чем Александр отвечает.

«Что ты хочешь знать?» — издевается, что ли. Наполеон уже ожидал сотню строк или о нелёгкой судьбе, или о неправдоподобном продвижении по карьерной лестнице, всё равно — и пожалуйста.

«Что обычно рассказывают на встречах выпускников? Дом, сын и дерево, куча подчинённых на работе, счастье», — он прекрасно знает, что в большинстве случаев такие рассказы — враньё, и слышать то же самое от Александра не хочется. Совсем.

«Не знаю по поводу счастья, — пишет Александр, — но с деревом и сыновьями как-то не сложилось. Кратко: вернулся, женился, ушёл к любовнице, развёлся, любовница ушла от меня, решил скинуть работу на заместителя, взять отпуск и в Париж к другу съездить. Луиза Штрелиц (не знаю, помнишь её или нет) звала к ним в Берлин приехать, но желания не было. Как-то так.»

Эпопея с женой и любовницей ничуть не удивляет: Александр всегда был охоч до женского пола. Вдобавок Наполеон помнит его давние, очень давние слова о том, что в Петербурге у него осталась девушка, на которой он пообещал жениться, когда вернётся. На сдерживание своего слова у Александра всегда был пунктик, он же — периодический источник проблем. Да и Луизу Штрелиц Наполеон тоже помнит прекрасно: по всему университету ходило её прозвище «королева френдзоны». Александра кто-то из русских прозвал «дама с собачкой» за отношение Луизы — кажется, здесь ещё была какая-то умная отсылка. 

«Луизу помню, — Наполеон признаётся себе, что не вполне знает, что ответить, — а по твоим словам складывается впечатление какой-то безысходности.»

Приступы меланхолии у Александра в их университетские годы случались периодически, и тот начинал себя ненавидеть, мог пожаловаться на жизнь профессору в процессе сдачи зачёта и отдать в день получения стипендии все деньги какому-нибудь нищему на улице, говоря при этом нечто вроде «может, они принесут счастье хотя бы вам». 

«Безысходности? Нет, никаких депрессий, если ты об этом. Расскажи о себе лучше, мне тоже интересно знать.»

При личной встрече, конечно, было бы удобнее разговаривать — но наверняка более неловко.

«Не менее прозаично, чем у тебя (на первый взгляд. Откуда мне знать, может, там Шекспир и греческие трагедии), на самом деле. Женился, развёлся. Без рождения Франсуа в этом браке не было никакого смысла — да и повода тоже. С ним ты уже знаком. На работе командую отделом безруких инженеров, а мной командует безрукий чиновник, в наличии у которого мозга я сомневаюсь.»

«Если бы ты написал «экономисты» вместо «инженеры», я бы всерьёз задумался, не работаем ли мы в одном месте», — Наполеон усмехается, читая это. До его ушей доносится звук открывающейся двери: это может означать только то, что Франсуа уже проснулся, и сейчас понесётся по коридору в поисках отца. Так и есть. Придётся свернуть разговор, может, отложить на какое-то время.

«Подчинённые-идиоты — крест всех руководителей», — второпях печатает он, вставая из-за стола. Вовремя: Франсуа едва ли не влетает в комнату, и Наполеон тут же подхватывает сына на руки; покружив того по комнате, опускает на пол и, наказав достать из ящика на кухне чайную ложку и йогурт из холодильника, возвращается назад к ноутбуку. Александр ещё не успел ответить, поэтому Наполеон, щёлкая по клавиатуре быстрее обычного, добавляет:

«Извини, Франсуа проснулся, не буду одного его оставлять. Был рад с тобой поговорить!»

Затем задумывается на пару секунд и дописывает ещё: «Он мне сказал тогда, что ты, Саша, ему понравился.»

Наполеон долго не узнает, что Александр вспоминал эту фразу весь остаток дня.

***

Постепенно они начинают переписываться чаще: следом за историями о бывших однокурсниках приходит реальный интерес к делам друг друга. Александр рассказывает об одном из своих братьев, Константине: пару лет назад того судили за изнасилование, и их мать поседела окончательно, бегая по следователям, адвокатам — короче говоря, по знакомым, напоминая о старых связях и умоляя «не губить мальчика». Лето сменяется осенью: должно было стать холоднее, но на смену августу с пронизывающим ветром приходит тёплый сентябрь. Александр в ответ на его сетования о погоде скидывает ссылку на фотографию в своём инстаграме: вид из окна, на улице ужасная метель, а внизу, похоже, уже сугробы. Наполеон смотрит на дату фотографии и не может сдержать смех: 30 апреля. Вот тебе и стереотипность о холодной России.

Франсуа отказывается верить, что такое бывает.

В начале октября Наполеон с ужасом понимает, что простудился, и быстро переправляет Франсуа жить к Мюрату и Каролине — от греха подальше. К сожалению, его сын растёт довольно болезненным ребёнком, а с детским и садом и так периодически что-нибудь подхватывает, ни к чему ещё и от собственного отца заражаться. Франсуа возражает, конечно, против этого временного переезда, но не особенно: ему нравится сам Мюрат, он любит Каролину и обожает кузена Ашиля (подтрунивания Мюрата над тем, что Наполеон, видите ли, назвал Франсуа «в честь себя», из памяти не исчезнут никогда; ответ Ланна: «Если бы он назвал его каким-нибудь Менелаем, было бы веселее» — тоже), поэтому больших проблем нет.

Ускоренная программа лечения, кажется, работает: Наполеон накачивается лекарствами и позволяет себе спать на час больше обычного. В обмороки он не падает, кашлем не захлёбывается, жара не чувствует — на девятый день одиночества констатирован факт отступления инфекции с позором. В день своего возвращения домой Франсуа весь вечер взахлёб рассказывает о своих развлечениях с «дядей Иоахимом» и просит отправить его как-нибудь ещё.

Александр с явным ехидством интересуется, во что именно играли «дядя Иоахим» и Франсуа: уж не в павлинью стаю ли. «По крайней мере, одному из них это труда бы не составило», — пишет Наполеон в ответ.

Он испытывает страшное чувство дежавю: из Александра получается прекрасный собеседник, неглупый, в меру ироничный, умеющий сказать что надо и когда надо — такой же, как и много лет назад.

***

В жизни Наполеона не слишком много откровенно раздражающих факторов, но всё-таки ни ему, ни кому-либо другому совершенно точно не хочется увеличения их числа.

В отделе кадров (Наполеону нет до него особого дела, но у некоторых его коллег не исчезает отвратительная привычка к сплетням) очередные перестановки: Камбасерес, по долетающим слухам, соблазнился большей зарплатой и уже написал заявление по собственному. Эту новость Наполеону сообщает Мортье во время перекура, добавляя, что замену Баррас уже нашёл и желает в ближайшее время представить коллективу.

— Чёрт бы его побрал со своими представлениями. У меня, если он не забыл (а он, конечно же, не забыл), работы полно, — Наполеон повышает голос по мере завершения предложения, как это всегда бывает в моменты злости, — и не вижу никакого смысла отвлекаться на знакомство с кем-то, на кого мне абсолютно наплевать. А насчёт Камбасереса: сомневаюсь, что он соблазнился зарплатой, скорее это была чья-то задница, — завершает он тираду, Мортье заливается идиотнейшим смехом, забывая выпустить дым изо рта. 

Замену Баррас всё-таки представляет на следующий день, и до самого вечера всему отделу, которым руководит Наполеон, немного боязно проходить мимо двери его кабинета.

Конечно, довольно трудно составить мнение о способностях к работе человека, которого ты видел три минуты, но Наполеону большего и не требуется. Он искренне убеждён, что Баррас взял новую кадровичку только лишь по причине какого-нибудь близкого знакомства — если бы та не была настолько уродливой, можно было предположить юношеские перепихи. Тот вариант, что она (Наполеон вспоминает её имя: Жермена или Жервеза что-то там, к имени прилагаются отвратительная манера разговаривать, фальшиво улыбаться, пытаться понравиться) действительно может быть умной, работоспособной и всё в таком духе, даже не приходит Наполеону в голову.

Умная, работоспособная и, по его мнению, страшная Жермена де Сталь — отличный объект для ненависти. Александру он об этом, разумеется, по прошествии нескольких дней рассказывает — делится около трёх десятков строк впечатлениями и злостью, почти видя, как тот едва-едва улыбается и щурится при чтении по привычке. 

«Тебя просто задевает тот факт, что она женщина», — в первые пару мгновений Наполеон ощущает потребность начать оправдываться — очень странную. С чего бы, Александр ведь не женщина. 

«Задевает, — печатает он, бросая быстрый взгляд на время в углу монитора (десять минут пятого, когда он, интересно, опустился до того, чтобы тратить на какую-то ерунду рабочее время), — она самый отвратительный тип женщин: лживые, выставляют себя самыми умными, всесильными хозяйками жизни и искусными интриганками — мерзко!»

«Она работает у вас, как я понял, около недели, вы в абсолютно разных отделах, и ты во всём этом уверен, столкнувшись с ней пару раз?»

«Абсолютно уверен.»

«Не меняешься», — пишет Александр. Наполеон сворачивает окошко браузера, открывая одну из рабочих программ, и ловит себя на том, что улыбается. Как идиот.

Де Сталь заводит дружбу с недалёкой красавицей Терезой, личной секретаршей Барраса, и платит Наполеону такими же чувствами.

На следующей неделе Александр между делом интересуется, не убили ли они с «мадам Железо» друг друга, и Наполеон, чувствуя в вопросе какой-то подвох, требует растолковать по поводу железа. Но уж чего, а урока русского он не ожидал.

«Так и до Тэтчер недалеко», — шутит он, и Александр соглашается. Шутка не очень смешная, но прозвище остаётся.

Неизвестно, когда всё стало очень плохо, но после нескольких месяцев этой переписки Наполеон вынужден себе признаться: он не прочь вернуть старые отношения. Насколько ему известно, у Александра после той его любовницы, Марии, никого нет — но это же не говорит о том, что он спит и видит, как прилететь из Питера и забраться к Наполеону в постель.

Да и вообще, испытывать влечение к человеку, с которым переписываешься, пусть и давно знаешь — как-то странно.

Начало февраля не встречает парижан ни страшными морозами, ни сильным потеплением — обычная погода для своего времени. «Обычно» отражает и всё, происходящее с Наполеоном и Франсуа: никаких экстраординарных вещей, никаких происшествий, ничего.

В общем-то, жизнь могла бы быть совершенно идеальной для Наполеона, если бы не одно портящее её обстоятельство. От Александра ничего не слышно пять дней, пять чёртовых, порой невыносимых дней — Наполеон ещё раз убеждается, как плохо привыкать, а затем — терять. Если, конечно, слово «терять» уместно в этом случае: разве у людей не бывает сломанного компьютера или завала на работе. Год назад Франсуа с совершенно счастливым лицом, сидя у отца на коленях, опрокинул на ноутбук чашку кофе — и немаленькую.

Александр объявляется ещё через три дня, вечером, и вместо ответа на закономерный, логичный вопрос Наполеона, не случилось ли чего-нибудь, просит поговорить так, без печатания и социальных сетей. «Говорить легче и быстрее, чем щёлкать по клавиатуре, — пишет он, — не успеваешь особо задумываться». Наполеон ничего не имеет против: Франсуа ещё не спит, занимаясь своими важными детскими делами.

Наполеон едва успевает запустить скайп, как Александр тут же звонит ему: друг друга они добавили ещё около месяца назад и иногда (реже, правда, чем в фейсбуке) обменивались сообщениями и там. А вот что касается разговоров — это будет первый раз, и, чёрт возьми, Наполеон не слышал голоса Александра с самого августа, той самой встречи.

Сейчас у Александра вовсе не такой голос, какой бывает обычно: вместо вежливого, любезного большую часть времени тона — тревожность и взволнованность.

— Извини, что не было меня, — начинает он разговор, — правда проблемы. Не у меня, вернее, но всё же, нельзя как-то было в стороне остаться.

— На работе? Что натворили твои безрукие экономисты? — иронизирует Наполеон, параллельно размышляя, что же могло там стрястись. Александр иронии сейчас совсем не ценит.

— Пускай бы на работе лучше кто-нибудь!.. — явно в сердцах восклицает он, тут же, впрочем, обрываясь.

— На твоём месте я бы не стал так утверждать, — возражает Наполеон, — с работой можно так влипнуть, что за решёткой окажешься. Особенно если с деньгами работаешь.

— Ты не... — Александр явно хочет сказать «ты не на моём месте», но Наполеон перебивает его, не давая такой возможности.

— Ладно, прости, не даю тебе слова сказать. Хочешь если поделиться, слушаю.

В комнату входит Франсуа и с гордостью сообщает, что раскрасил специально для отца красками немного печенья. Наполеон с доброй улыбкой благодарит, заявляет сыну, что тот большой молодец и заодно напоминает о скорой необходимости ложиться спать. Франсуа уносится, испытывая двоякие чувства: радость от похвалы переплетается с огорчением от перспективы грядущего сна. Наполеон слышит в наушниках негромкий смех Александра.

— Очаровательный у тебя ребёнок, — говорит он. Весёлость в голосе держится недолго, сменяясь прежним тоном, — и, честно говоря, да, мне довольно необходимо поговорить. Ты одна из лучших кандидатур.

Кто тогда лучшая, думает Наполеон, не произнося ничего, естественно, вслух. Одна из сестёр? Идиотка Луиза, тот националист из университета? Точно не мать: у них с Александром отношения, как помнит Наполеон по давним рассказам, всегда были натянутыми, и вряд ли сейчас что-то изменилось.

— Весь внимание, — отвечает он вместо этого.

Александр говорит быстро, но без всякого акцента, не проглатывает окончания слов (чем грешит сам Наполеон), и поэтому нет необходимости вслушиваться в каждое его слово, чтобы понять смысл.

— Я говорил летом, когда мы столкнулись, помнишь, наверное, — начинает он рассказ, и уже понятно, что конец далеко впереди, — что с женой разводился. Так вот, мы с ней сохранили хорошие отношения, она снова вышла замуж — да, в конце июня где-то. Я, кстати, был на её свадьбе. Моей девушке это не особенно понравилось.

— Женщины, — вставляет Наполеон свои немного презрительные пять копеек. Александр, впрочем, наверняка собирался сказать что-то похожее.

— Да, именно, — усмехается он и продолжает говорить. До слуха Наполеона доносится характерный щелчок зажигалки, — в общем, мы общались периодически, я знал, что у них всё хорошо, а неделю назад она звонит мне с истерическим плачем и кричит что-то о чьей-то смерти, одновременно очень прося, чтобы я приехал к ней. 

Повисает тишина, и Наполеон уже почти подыскивает, что можно сказать, как Александр снова заговаривает:

— Короче говоря, суть в том, что её мужа прямо утром, по пути на работу, ограбили в каком-то из переулков, попутно сделав в нём пару дырок. Когда нашли, он уже кровью весь истёк. Сообщили ей, а она на восьмом месяце, рожать скоро. В больницу поехала, перед этим как раз мне позвонила. Мы вместе там сидели, незабываемые часы в коридоре. А тут выходят и говорят, что спасти не успели. Раньше привезти минут на двадцать — может, и вытащили бы. 

— У вас там в Петербурге всегда людей по утрам режут? — спрашивает Наполеон, стараясь, чтобы он звучал без оттенка насмешки.

— Случается, — мрачным тоном отвечает Александр, снова щёлкая зажигалкой, — и ладно бы стоило того! Ну что там, тысяча-другая лежали. Это не конец истории. Лизе ещё хуже стало от нервов, увели в той же больнице, там и родила под вечер. Признаться, на некоторое время ощутил, что это мой ребёнок и моя жена.

— И ты поэтому такой убитый?

— Да, поэтому! Не очень приятно видеть чью-то смерть. Думал, мне одной отцовской с лихвой на всю жизнь хватит — а оно вот как.

— Да-а-а, — протягивает Наполеон после короткого молчания, — неприятная, честно говоря, история. Он никогда не замечал за собой выдающейся (да и, откровенно сказать, вообще какой-либо) способности к утешению других — бессмысленно же. С Александром пришлось обнаружить в себе хотя бы её зачатки в период их отношений.

— Очень. Самое смешное, что того умника с ножом в кармане явно не найдут: пытаться не стоит даже, — говорит Александр всё тем же тоном запредельной мрачности, но затем в его голосе появляются нотки, если можно так выразиться, повеселее, — и спасибо, что согласился послушать всё это, правда. 

— Никаких проблем, — отвечает Наполеон, поглядывая на количество зарядки в ноутбуке и одновременно на время: Франсуа уже точно пора спать, — говори, если что. К тому же мне всегда приятно с тобой разговаривать, и тебе это известно.

Они прощаются, и Наполеон, попутно отметив, что разговор длился почти сорок минут, встаёт из-за стола. Он идёт в комнату сына, приоткрывает дверь — и видит, как Франсуа спит на своей постели, поджав ноги, в одежде. Будить совершенно не хочется, и Наполеон, немного ощущая себя виноватым, укрывает его пледом, рассчитывая, что Франсуа догадается раздеться и лечь по-нормальному, если проснётся посреди ночи.

***

В марте Франсуа исполняется пять лет; он, конечно, считает себя абсолютно взрослым, но каждому ребёнку всё-таки ужасно хочется ещё одну свечу на торте.

Проблема заключается в том, что Наполеон не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что ему подарить. Он спрашивает совета у Александра: тот теряется в догадках совершенно так же, как и сам Наполеон, и один вечер они полностью тратят на забраковывание различных вариантов. Самые очевидные подарки давно расхватаны какой-нибудь Полиной или Летицией — Наполеон немного злится на них, в конце концов, они-то уж могли и поломать голову. Но, с другой стороны, он, как-никак, отец и самый главный человек в жизни Франсуа, и сделать самый лучший подарок должен именно он.

Один день празднования отводится для родственников, второй — для друзей, тех, кого хочет пригласить сам Франсуа. Франсуа, кстати, в данный момент обнимается с любимой бабушкой: Летиция совсем не изменилась с того момента, как Наполеон видел её в последний раз.

В квартире толпа народу: куча Бонапартов и один Мюрат, который стоит всех остальных, вместе взятых. С небольшим опозданием приходит Полина (Наполеон чуть хмурится, его сестра по-прежнему ужасно непунктуальная), расцеловывает племянника в обе щеки и присоединяется к остальным.

Где-то через час после начала празднования, после кучи тостов, не прекращающего улыбаться во весь рот Франсуа все слышат, как звонят в дверь. Наполеон переглядывается с матерью: не все из его братьев здесь, но вряд ли Жозеф нашёл время, чтобы поздравить племянника — который уже несётся со всех ног к двери и привстаёт на носках, орудуя замком.

Наполеон выходит в прихожую как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Александр пожимает его сыну руку. Франсуа получает ещё один подарок, громко благодарит «мсье Александра» и убегает обратно в гостиную. Очень кстати, чтобы в прихожей образовалась крайне неловкая пауза.

— Привет, — наконец выдавливает из себя Наполеон, — вот уж кого не ожидал увидеть. Воспользовался всё-таки адресом, — и, замечая смущение на лице Александра, шагает вперёд и тоже протягивает ему руку, — проходи, не стой в дверях.

— Воспользовался, вроде того, — отвечает Александр, пожимая руку и одновременно расстёгивая пальто. Господи, у него румянец на щеках, думает Наполеон. В коридор выходит Полина, и Александр, увидев её, вновь смущается.

— Ещё гости! — говорит она, широко улыбаясь. — Прекрасно, можно отдохнуть от сплошных Бонапартов, а то аж тошно!

Александр смеётся, а Наполеон просит Полину досервировать стол для нового гостя. Заодно он очень надеется, что не создастся никакого неловкого положения.  
Как оказывается минутой позже, надежда эта тщетна: доброй половине семьи прекрасно известно, какие их с Александром связывали отношения, и представлять того однокурсником, другом и кем-то в том же роде смотрится немного по-идиотски. На вопрос Люсьена: «А адрес вы откуда знаете?» Александр беззастенчиво отвечает, что его дал ему сам Наполеон, взяв обещание, что он, Александр, придёт, если ему будет необходимо.

Каролина что-то шепчет сидящей рядом с ней Полине, и сёстры смеются в унисон. 

Александр занимает место рядом с Мюратом и, выполнив свою задачу по говорению тоста, спрашивает того:

— Вы ведь с Мишелем Милорадовичем общаетесь до сих пор? — на что Мюрат кивает и рассказывает что-то про корреспондентские будни. Александр слушает, изредка кивая головой в нужные моменты, и бесхитростно выдаёт:

— Он мне денег опять должен, передай ему, пожалуйста, уж точно увидишь его раньше, чем я.

Мюрат смеётся, слегка запрокидывая голову вверх, и затем они с Александром выпивают, по меньшей мере, раза два. После Мюрат выходит курить, приглашая и Александра, но тот отказывается. Каролина присаживается на стул рядом с Александром, пользуясь отсутствием его соседа, и, смотря на него с подозрительным, по мнению сидящего напротив Наполеона, видом, спрашивает:

— И часто ты наезжаешь в Париж?

— Да нет, — отвечает Александр, — я тут всего второй раз с прошлого лета. Тогда, правда, был законом положенный отпуск, а сейчас я бессовестно симулирую болезнь. Но я не думаю, что без моего участия встанет вся работа: подобрать толковых заместителей — уже половина дела.  
Каролина хмыкает и допивает остатки вина в своём бокале. Наполеон ощущает себя не в своей тарелке.

— И давно вы опять встречаетесь? — вдруг спрашивает немного подвыпившая Полина через пару часов. Мюрат хмыкает, услышав этот вопрос, и поглядывает на Александра.

— Мы не, — довольно громко протестует Наполеон, но его абсолютно никто не слушает. Внутри разливается нечто наподобие злости: своим приездом Александр поставил их обоих в крайне неловкую ситуацию. Наполеон в неловких ситуациях быть не любит — а вот Александра это, похоже, нисколько не смущает.

Около одиннадцати вечера все начинают расходиться, Франсуа старательно скрывает желание спать, зевая в кулак. Бонапарты по очереди целуют именинника ещё раз и покидают квартиру один за другим. Перед уходом Мюрат шепчет Наполеону: «Отвратительное гейство. Если у кого-то сегодня не будет секса, я в вас разочаруюсь», — и уходит вслед за Каролиной, довольно ухмыляясь.

Александр пока остаётся.

Сколько бы Франсуа ни утверждал, что совершенно бодр, по его сонному, усталому (но счастливому!) лицу всё видно. Наполеон укладывает сына спать и ещё раз поздравляет того с днём рождения. 

— Пап, — вдруг тихо говорит Франсуа, — а Александр с нами останется?

От такого вопроса Наполеон даже замирает ненадолго. 

— Наверное, об этом лучше спросить его самого, — наконец отвечает он и целует сына в нос, — спи, спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, пап, — бормочет Франсуа с уже закрывающимися глазами. Наполеон тихо выходит из детской, прикрывает дверь и идёт на кухню.

Они с Александром сидят за кухонным столом, допивают последнюю оставшуюся бутылку вина и стараются говорить о каких-нибудь нейтральных вещах, не затрагивающих их самих. Правда, на предложение поговорить о политике и всей этой шумихе вокруг Украины Александр морщится, будто от зубной боли.

— У меня, — говорит он, вращая в руках бокал, — на работе по этому поводу вообще не затыкаются. Сил нет!

— А как же активная гражданская позиция? — с усмешкой спрашивает Наполеон. Подколка Мюрата всё ещё звучит в его ушах, вызывая — он упорно не желает признаваться себе в этом — некие... чувства.

— Гражданскую позицию лучше иметь активной лет в двадцать, — рассуждает тем временем Александр, — когда тебе кажется, что весь мир упорно не желает, чтобы ты занимал в нём хоть сколько-нибудь значительное место. А когда тебе сорок скоро, эта активность слегка консервируется. Что за слово подобрал, — он внезапно смеётся, — «консервируется»!

Они улыбаются одновременно: и друг другу, и чему-то своему.

— Кстати, — Наполеон твёрдо намеревается перевести разговор на иную тему, — надолго ты здесь? В Париже, я имею в виду.

— На четыре дня, — отвечает Александр, вставая из-за стола, — скажи лучше вот что: у вас вроде тут курить где-то можно было, где именно?

Наполеон поднимается вслед за ним, указывая рукой на дверной проём:

— Пойдём, покажу, с тобой постою заодно, не одному же сидеть.

Сам он бросил курить кучу лет назад (ребёнок всё-таки), поэтому сейчас попадает в ряды «пассивных курильщиков» — все те не очень правдоподобные ужасы, что об этом рассказывают, ничуть не трогают в настоящий момент.

Когда Наполеон смотрит на то, как Александр в очередной раз выпускает дым, он внезапно ощущает страшную (наверное, это правильное слово,) близость к нему и что-то наподобие ёканья сердца — совсем как у героини какого-нибудь пошлого любовного романа. В них наверняка так и пишут, думает Наполеон. «Ёкнуло сердце» — но кто же виноват, что это чистая правда. Может, про бабочек пишут чаще, но это уж точно сопливая ерунда.

Александр поворачивает голову и долго, как кажется Наполеону, смотрит на него. 

— Ты во мне дыру просмотришь, — после невыносимой тишины говорит Александр.

Наполеон искренне возмущается: ему как раз-таки только что так и показалось. Сам хорош!

— Кто бы говорил! — полушутя-полусердито отвечает он, на что Александр только смеётся.

— Я тебе часто говорил, что ты похож на нахохлившегося воробья, когда сердишься, но вот теперь повторяю это ещё раз. Неважно, насколько избитое сравнение. Заодно убеждаюсь, что ты, даже со всей этой родительской нежностью, ни черта не меняешься, вообще никак, нич— 

— Если ты сейчас не заткнёшься, — решительно перебивает его Наполеон, — я за себя не отвечаю.

Он подаётся вперёд и целует Александра, как раз не успевшего снова затянуться. Говорят, что целоваться с курящим человеком — что пепельницу облизывать. Наполеон не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как там у других, да и не хочет знать — он-то точно ничего подобного не чувствует.

Главное, что Александр отвечает ему. И, по всей видимости, точно не собирается никуда уходить.

Утром Наполеон со смехом думает, что Мюрат не будет разочарован.

Они проводят вместе все эти четыре (уже три, получается, если вычитать день рождения Франсуа) дня, большую их часть ведя себя, как шестнадцатилетние идиоты. Франсуа, правда, с ними — но так даже, пожалуй, лучше. Наполеон в душе надеется на два обстоятельства: что они с Александром вновь не разругаются из-за какой-нибудь чуши на много лет и что Франсуа примет эти его отношения. 

Но, кажется, у Франсуа с Александром нет никаких проблем с нахождением общего языка.

По пути домой из аэропорта Франсуа радостно сообщает отцу, что теперь он зовёт только что отбывшего лишь Сашей, и никак иначе. Наполеон целует сына в голову и смеётся. Сами они условились на том, что Александр постарается продлить свою визу и найти здесь, в Париже, подходящую работу.

Через пять дней после отъезда Александра Наполеону звонит Ней и со своей излюбленной ехидной интонацией интересуется: правда ли, что они с Романовым опять ходят за ручку? О дате свадьбы он, впрочем, тоже не забывает поинтересоваться.

Наполеону даже не хочется повышать на него голос.

Вечером того же дня Александр звонит ему по скайпу и, мешая связный рассказ с матом и всхлипами смеха, описывает в красках реакцию его матери на заявление о переезде. Наполеон слушает его и смеётся тоже: авторитарная Мария Фёдоровна не желает лишаться ещё одного объекта влияния. 

***

На дворе середина мая — мая, который, похоже, вступил в сговор с прошлым летом и твёрдо намеревается обрушить на головы парижан половину годовой нормы осадков. Третий день льёт мелкий, отвратительнейший дождь, под которым человек промокает до нитки за пять минут и который убивает всякое желание находиться на улице, исключая крайнюю необходимость. Именно по причине дождя Наполеон и Франсуа все выходные просидели в квартире, изредка вынужденно пробегаясь до ближайшего магазина. Время они посвящают полезным, с точки зрения Наполеона, и интересным, с точки зрения Франсуа, занятиям, играм: половина вечера субботы, например, проходит за шахматами — Наполеон уже около недели обучает сына этой игре.

Франсуа переменчив: то, напустив на себя крайне серьёзный вид, слушает терпеливые объяснения, что-то спрашивает, думает по несколько минут, прежде чем передвинуть одну из фигур; то дурачится, громко смеётся и отказывается доводить игру до конца. Несмотря на малый возраст сына, Наполеон искренне уверен, что тот пошёл в него не только внешностью — а следовательно, имеет явные склонности к точным наукам, от которых рукой подать и до шахмат.

Они сидят за доской, если верить висящим в комнате часам, около двадцати минут; впрочем, «сидят» звучит несколько уныло — нет, Наполеон и Франсуа развлекаются. Неожиданно раздаётся длинная, бесконечно занудная трель дверного звонка (кто их — мелодии — только придумывает), и Наполеону не остаётся решительно ничего, кроме как пойти и открыть.

Гостям без приглашения не особенно часто приходится оказываться в этой квартире.

— Посиди пока тут, ладно? Я посмотрю, кому там что нужно.

Франсуа отвечает кивком, сопровождающимся чем-то вроде «угу», не отводя взгляда от доски. Наполеон не может сдержать поднимающегося в душе умиления при взгляде на сына, и идёт открывать дверь, в которую уже успели позвонить ещё раз.

На пороге стоит самый нежданный и самый желанный гость одновременно — Александр, и на его лице отчётливо видны тщетные попытки не улыбаться.

— Привет, — говорит он, и Наполеон чувствует, что начинает улыбаться тоже, — не слишком поздно? Впустишь, нет?

Невозможно не впустить, нереально, нечестно даже. Такая ненужная в данный момент тишина повисает на несколько мгновений, но Наполеон решительно обрывает её:

— Зонт сохнуть поставь, — и отходит вглубь квартиры, пропуская. Александр, чей взгляд уже начинал было тускнеть, улыбается теперь уже совсем открыто.

На звуки голосов прибегает Франсуа, которому, по всей видимости, надоело сидеть в полном одиночестве. Они с Александром смотрят друг на друга пару секунд, а затем Франсуа бросается к последнему, протягивая тому правую руку.

— Традиция? — пытаясь сохранять серьёзное выражение лица, интересуется Александр. Франсуа на это с важностью кивает головой. Наполеон наблюдает, как эти двое пожимают друг другу руки, как Александр с торжественным видом обматывает вокруг шеи Франсуа свой шарф, и думает про себя, насколько все они сейчас походят на персонажей из какого-нибудь плохого, крайне сопливого фильма про любовь и семейную идиллию. 

Ему кажется, что очень походят — но какая разница.

На следующий день Александр признаётся Наполеону, что оставил чемодан в камере хранения из боязни, что ему не разрешат остаться.

Наполеон даже не знает, рассердиться или засмеяться.

***

На работе у Наполеона внезапно образовавшийся завал: завтра-послезавтра ожидаются какие-то важные шишки, и идиот Баррас брызгает слюной на всех подряд, требуя причесать документацию и доделать недоделанное. Спокойный большую часть времени Ришелье из соседнего отдела в этот день ходит, будто грозовая туча — если приглядеться, то можно молнии в волосах увидеть. 

Когда командовать всем этим хаосом станет Наполеон, при нём уж точно ничего подобного не будет. 

Из-за большого объёма работы он осознаёт, что не успеет освободиться в нужное время, и звонит Полине, чтобы та сперва пришла к нему за ключами от квартиры, а затем забрала Франсуа из детского сада — не может же ребёнок из-за начальника-дурака сидеть там допоздна. Полина соглашается с неохотой, но появляется совсем скоро, уговаривает охранника на входе впустить её. Его сестра хороша, как картинка, самая красивая из трёх — ещё один предмет для гордости, когда она не творит несуразные вещи. 

Полина явно торопится: она не слушает никаких инструкций, отмахивается от них, говорит, что и так всё знает, и с лицом нетерпеливого ребёнка протягивает ладонь за ключами. Правда, на то, чтобы спросить, почему забрать Франсуа не может его, Наполеона, русский красавчик, ей времени хватает. 

Получив ключи, Полина целует брата в щёку и уносится прочь, заявив перед этим, что Наполеон очень похож на заботливую мамашу. Он не сердится: через несколько лет наверняка сама такая же будет.

Но всё-таки он не считает себя кудахтающей мамочкой.

Наполеон возвращается на два часа позже обычного, в глазах рябит от цифр и чертежей, а в мозгу настойчиво крутится парочка нецензурных оборотов. Он очень надеется, что Полина догадалась хотя бы Александра дождаться — не идиотка всё-таки.

Дверь ему открывает сам Франсуа — ох, как он радовался, что дорос до дверных ручек! — и сразу же на пороге докладывает: происшествий нет, ужином он покормлен, тётя Полина лежит в гостиной на диване, потому что у неё болит голова. Раздеваясь, Наполеон из коридора слышит громкий голос сестры, что-то ожесточённо объясняющей (явно по телефону), и улыбается краем рта. Раз Полина здесь, Александра, видимо, ещё нет — что немного странно.

Франсуа вертится около отца и спрашивает, пойдут ли они сегодня куда-нибудь гулять.

— Нет уж, — решительно отвечает Наполеон, поглядывая на висящие в прихожей часы — без десяти девять, чёрт бы побрал эти внезапные завалы, — спать скоро.

Да и холодно, ветер страшный: никакого удовольствия. Из соседней комнаты доносится раздражённое: «Попозже перезвоню», и Полина (на её лице красные пятна — верный признак злости) наконец выходит в коридор. 

— Представляешь, — начинает она, прикладывая правую ладонь к лицу, — эта идиотка, с которой я делаю проект, заразила мою флешку каким-то вирусом, и теперь она, вот, блядь, чудо, (Наполеон грозит сестре кулаком, но та, увлечённая рассказом, не обращает внимания) не открывается! Все выходные зря! Пусть сама делает теперь.

— Ещё раз выругаешься при моём сыне — будешь разговаривать записками, — сердито выговаривает Наполеон, подхватывая Франсуа на руки. Тот начинает протестовать, но почти сразу же прекращает: нравится.

Полина хмыкает и проходит мимо них к зеркалу, рассматривает себя, а затем начинает надевать ботильоны, довольная своим отражением.

— Бумагу принесу свою, — ехидничает она, — можешь не беспокоиться.

— Не будешь с тобой беспокоиться, — ворчит Наполеон, ставя Франсуа обратно на пол. Тот с радостным смехом убегает куда-то вглубь квартиры, создавая вокруг себя шум и хаос. Полина смеётся.

— Так, всё, я побежала, — она надевает плащ, — не скучайте, Романову привет, если что, звоните!

Наполеон кивает, бормочет «спасибо», ждёт, пока Полина удовлетворится красотой в зеркале, и закрывает за сестрой дверь. Он идёт по коридору, заглядывая во все помещения, нет ли там Франсуа, и обнаруживает того на кухне, с задумчивым видом изучающего содержимое холодильника. Это напоминает Наполеону, что он, в общем-то, довольно голоден. 

Александр уже должен был вернуться — но мало ли. Поразмыслив, Наполеон решает не ждать и поесть одному; он заглядывает в холодильник вместе с сыном и обнаруживает там приготовленный ужин: мысленная медаль Полине за находчивость. На часах девять (Наполеон постоянно вздыхает с облегчением от мысли, что не позволил Александру притащить в квартиру те ужасные часы с кукушкой, которая то ли кукарекала, то ли каркала — в общем, издавала жуткие звуки), Франсуа садится на стул и начинает ёрзать на сиденье. Наполеон кладёт тарелку в микроволновку и настраивает время, отгоняя от себя мысли о завтрашнем дне на работе: придётся изображать из себя послушных, серьёзных и преданных начальству людей. Что может быть противнее.

Пока шумит микроволновка, Наполеон садится рядом с сыном и в порыве любви целует того в висок. Франсуа смеётся и, поворачивая к отцу вдруг серьёзное лицо, говорит:

— Пап, я тут понял, — он говорит действительно серьёзно и, кажется, ожидает ответа.

— Что? — с улыбкой интересуется Наполеон, чуть поднимая брови.

Франсуа сперва молчит, будто не решаясь продолжить, а затем отвечает.

— Саша лучше мамы.

Наполеон взъерошивает волосы сына и смеётся. Он никогда не признается себе, что ужасно хотел услышать эти слова.

— Да, я знаю.

Микроволновка оповещает об окончании разогрева, и Наполеону приходится встать, чтобы вытащить тарелку. За ужином Франсуа изъявляет желание украсть пару ложек — приходится подчиниться, и оба Бонапарта смеются в унисон. 

Вторая из входных дверей, внутренняя, распахивается, похоже с ноги: усталый, словно чёрт, Александр, похожий на взъерошенного воробья, едва ли не вваливается в квартиру.

— Я бы сказал, где я видел пробки, сломанный рабочий лифт и оставленный в офисе телефон, но здесь дети, — говорит он вместо приветствия.

— Очень умно с твоей стороны, Саша, — громко, так, чтобы было слышно, отвечает Наполеон.

Франсуа соскакивает со своего стула и уносится в прихожую: их традиция с Александром постоянно пожимать друг другу руки так и осталась с самой первой встречи.

Наполеон качает головой и идёт вслед за сыном. Осталось легко поцеловать Александра, позвать его ужинать, параллельно браня за позднее возвращение, и вся их жизнь окончательно превратится в сериал ужасного качества.

Ещё чего.


End file.
